The last night
by Skovko
Summary: Christel lives in hell with her father molesting her night after night. She tries to end it all when her brother Tye Dillinger and his friend Tyler Breeze find her. (This story is inspired by Skillet's song "The last night".)
1. Silence

**You come to me with scars on your wrist**  
 **You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**  
 **I just came to say goodbye**  
 **I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**  
 **But I know it's a lie**

Christel was lying on the bathroom floor. She was dizzy. It felt like the entire room was spinning.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It hadn't for a long time. She wasn't living. She was only surviving. Surviving the darkness, surviving night after night, surviving him coming to her room taking his little girl as he had done for the past six years.

She was 18 now. She should fight back but she was too scared. He was too strong. She should move out but she had no money. She had been looking for a job, wanting to save up money to get far away from this hellhole and never look back but she hadn't been lucky yet. Who would wanna hire an 18 year old drop out?

No, this was the only way out, the only way to escape this, escape him, escape this hell called her life. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her mind started to black out and she closed her eyes. It would all be over soon. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. It wouldn't be long now. She felt how the blood was pumping out of her veins and onto the floor.

She heard someone screaming her name far away in the distance but she couldn't respond to the voice.

"Christel, oh my god, Christel!"

She didn't feel him touch her. She heard her brother's name being screamed as well.

"Tye, help! Call 911!"

Silence...


	2. Anyone but him

**Your parents say everything is your fault**  
 **But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**  
 **I'm so sick of when they say**  
 **It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine**  
 **But I know it's a lie**

She woke up in the hospital. The light seemed so bright. Her eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the light. Her eyes met her brother's. He looked so concerned. She felt ashamed and looked down at her arms. Her wrists were bandaged up.

"Why Christel?" Tye asked.

She just started crying. She didn't know what to answer. She couldn't tell him what was going on. He hadn't lived home since she was a little girl. He moved out years before this nightmare started. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't need to know. After all, it was also his father and she didn't want him to start hating their father as well. In his world everything was fine in the family and she didn't have the heart to take the illusion away from him. He walked over to the bed and took her hand.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" He said.

She just nodded.

"So please tell me, Christel. What's wrong?" He asked.

She let go off his hand.

"Nothing," she mumbled.  
"Nothing? Nothing doesn't make someone wanna take their own life," he raised his voice.

He was angry. She couldn't blame him.

"I didn't know you would stop by today," she said through her tears.  
"That's no excuse. Do you think it would have been better for mom or dad to find you dead? Be glad that we came by in time," he said.  
"We?" She asked.  
"Me and Tyler. He was the one who found you," he said.  
"Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen," she cried.

Not Tyler, anyone but him.

Tyler and Tye had been friends for a year and he had been to their home several times. She had fallen in love with him the first time she met him. She never told him about her feelings. She just stole secret glances at him and fantazied about him and he would never know about it. Why did he find her?

There was a silent knock on the door. She looked over and her eyes met Tyler's.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said and looked at her concerned.

She looked down. She felt so ashamed. Why was he even here?

"Tyler gave me a ride to the hospital after the ambulance picked you up. I was too upset to drive," Tye said, as if he had read her mind.  
"Sorry," she said silently.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it now, sis. I better call mom and dad and tell them you're awake," he said.  
"No, please don't. I don't want them to know," she said.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"They already know. They're on their way home but they're stuck on the island waiting for that stupid ferry that only sails once every two hours," he said and walked out of the room.

She looked down at her hands. She couldn't look up. She was afraid to face Tyler who was still standing there.


	3. Don't shut me out anymore

**The night is so long when everything's wrong**  
 **If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**  
 **Tonight**  
 **Tonight**

Tyler walked over to the bed. She didn't dare to look at him. She was too ashamed.

"You scared the shit out of me. Finding you like that was gruesome," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said and started crying again.

He took her hand.

"Don't cry. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay," he said.  
"No it's not," she cried.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, still holding her hand.

"What's wrong? I know I've only known you for a year but you've grown to mean a lot to me. I can't wrap my head around what has brought you to this," he said.

She looked at him. There was no anger in his eyes, only concern.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything. You only see the happy girl I pretend to be when you're around," she said.  
"Happy? You never fooled me if that's what you think. I've always been able to see through your wall. I know you're not happy. I just didn't know you were this unhappy," he said.  
"I can't... I just can't..." She started sobbing and hid her face in her hands.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He just held her like that while letting her cry out her pain. He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought I had lost you," he suddenly said.  
"What?" She said.  
"I should have told you how I feel," he said.

She looked up and found his eyes.

"I've always felt something for you. I don't know... Tye usually teases me that I'm in love with you and he's right. I've never said anything because you're his sister and..." He stopped talking.  
"And I'm 10 years younger than you," she finished his sentence.  
"That too. Not that it matters to me, it really doesn't. I just didn't want anybody to think I would take advantage of a young girl," he said.  
"I wish you had told me," she said.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her hand.

"I've been in love with you ever since we first met," she said.

She put her hand down to the bed again.

"I wish things would have been different," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I'm too complicated for you. You deserve to be happy and you won't find happiness with me. I'm too... dark. I got secrets, things you should never know about," she answered.

He grabbed both her hands and leaned in to look her in the eyes.

"Please don't shut me out anymore," he said.


	4. I can't take it anymore

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**  
 **Look me in the eyes so I know you know**  
 **I'm everywhere you want me to be**  
 **The last night you'll spend alone**  
 **I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**  
 **I'm everything you need me to be**

Tyler leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprised but she let him.

"Let me in. Let me be there for you," he said.  
"I can't," she said.

He tried kissing her again but she pulled her head away. She saw a brief moment of pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I will never be able to make you happy," she said.  
"You let me be the judge of that. I'm a big boy. I can handle my own. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. If I get hurt, then I get hurt. But maybe, just maybe, this could actually work out. This could be the right thing," he said.

Tye walked in before she could answer Tyler. He looked at them sitting close to each other but he didn't comment on it. He knew he had walked in on something but he had no idea on what so he let it be for now.

"Mom and dad just got off the ferry. They're going home. They asked me to bring you home. I tried to make them come here but dad refused," Tye said.  
"Of course he did," she said.  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.

She felt an anger inside ready to burst out that she had never felt before.

"He's so fucking afraid of what I might tell the doctors if he shows up here. He knows why I did this. He knows it's his fault. I can't stand it any longer, Tye. I can't stand him coming to my room night after night. I can't stand him touching me, telling me what a good little girl I am," she yelled.

Tye looked shocked.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.  
"For fuck's sake, Tye, how can I say it any clearer? Dad has been raping me every night for the past six years and you and mom have to clue to what is going on," she was screaming now.

She stumbled out of bed and towards Tye. She started punching her fists into his chest. She felt Tyler wrap his arms around her from behind. Her legs felt weak. She went to the floor and Tyler went with her. He didn't let go off her. She was sobbing. He just rocked her back and forward and kissed the top of her head several times.

"Motherfucker!" She suddenly heard Tye yelling.

She looked up at him. He had fury in his eyes.

"Give me your car keys," he said to Tyler.

Tyler reached down his pocket and took them out. Tye grabbed them. He bowed down and kissed her on the forehead.

"He'll never hurt you again, sis. I swear it," he said and then stormed off.

The room went quiet. She had stopped crying. Tyler was still holding her. She couldn't understand that he hadn't let go. She had just told him her darkest secret. She felt dirty. She had been sure he would have seen her dirty too.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry," she said.  
"Ssh, don't be," he said and kissed her head again.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"But I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to think of me like... like a piece of trash or something like that," she said.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully. It's not your fault. It never was your fault and it never will be. Your father is a sick man who deserves a faith worse than death but you have no fault in this. Don't ever think that," he said.

There was something in his eyes she had never seen before.

"So you don't find me disgusting?" She asked.  
"What? No! Never! You're still the beautiful girl you've always been. The girl I've secretly adored for so long," he said and smiled.

She reached her hand up and pulled his head close to kiss him.


	5. A new beginning

**I won't let you say goodbye**  
 **I'll be your reason why**  
 **The last night away from me**  
 **Away from me**

Some time had passed. They had spent it kissing each other and talking, getting to know each other better one on one. He really was a sweet guy all the way through and she felt safe around him.

Tye finally returned to the hospital. She looked at him nervously.

"I beat the shit out of him, sis," he said.  
"What?" She was surprised.  
"I saw him and I started screaming at him. I ended up beating him up. Don't worry, he'll live. What matters now is you and your well-being. I got all your stuff in the car and you're coming home with me," he said.  
"I'm going to live with you?" She asked, not sure if she could believe what he had just said.  
"Yes. You're never gonna see that asshole again," he answered.

She threw herself at him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Tye. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

He hugged her tight.

"Anything for you, sis," he said.

"Ehm, Tye... There's something you should know before we go," she said.

She grabbed Tyler's hand.

"We... Ehm..." She had a hard time finding the right words.  
"Your sister and I..." Tyler started but he couldn't find the right words either.  
"You're together? Come on, Tyler, I always knew you had a thing for her. I just didn't know she felt the same way. You want my approval? Sure thing, you got it. I know you'll treat her good," Tye said.

They all went out of the hospital together and into the car. They drove to Tye's house and got her settled in in his guestroom.

She sat on the bed. Tyler entered and sat next to her.

"I gotta be honest with you, Tyler. It's gonna take some time with me. I understand if you can't wait," she said.

He put his arm around her.

"I waited a year just to get you. You should know by now I'm a patient man. I can wait as long as you want," he said.

He gently grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him and kissed her.


End file.
